Martobain
Martobain is captain of the crew Oblomov and lord of the flag Dilemma on the Meridian Ocean. Biography Martobain started playing on the Viridian Ocean in June 2005. Together with his classmate and neighbour Visioon they started exploring the world of Puzzle Pirates. As the first period of this mighty pirate game was rather boring, he and Visioon were two dormant cabin persons in Gambino Family. This changed however when they started getting officer training from Urchin and Kceannyy and bought their first sloop together. They would pillage every day after school and achieved new personal pillage records every day (Back then that was 12.000 PoE on an entire pillage, before the auto-dividing after every battle. So you can imagine..). These sloop pillages turned into daily war frigate pillages, making hundreds of thousands of PoE. As Kceannyy and Urchin retired from the game, they decided to make Martobain captain of Gambino Family. The pillages would continue and after some months of recruiting, the crew got up to Celebrated and counted around 140 members. Here Martobain and Visioon would buy a lot of ships together. Also renaming their first sloop (the Nit-Picky Clownfish) to the Hamba Gamba, and painting it maroon and navy. Here he started his habit to do a war brig pillage on his renamed painted and fully furnished ship named Green Gold. After this short period of puzzling time, it already became clear Visioon had better puzzling skills than him, so Marten started concentrating on gunning and battle navigation only. This is how, after a long time of tarting and begging, he got a nav spot in a blockade ran by , admiralled by Dragonblade. Here he saw the best PvP navvers fight eachother. Including names as Johndigger and Desmagicus. During the busy school days and real life issue's, there were only a few blockades he could join. Later he joined The British Eagles in their former flag, Ellipse. Here he got to blockade nav in a couple blockades ran by Dragonblade, as only he had any faith in this inexperienced pirate. After a while, when Viridian got very quiet and there were hardly any blockades, Martobain hopped crews for a while, landing in Swords of Steal. There he became prince of the flag . But as his only reason to stay in the crew, Leaf got busy with school work, he left that crew as well. He was independent for a short while. Then he decided to put his mind onto PvPing, and he founded his own crew, named Pie. After a while of solo PvP runs, the crew became Imperial and he joined the flag Vanguard. Here he found more people like Nemor and Nitronline who also liked to PvP, and after navving in some blockades for Vanguard he became prince. But, as politics weren't his first interest at this time, he felt useless towards Whiterose and his king Nemor, and left the flag. Looking for some relaxing and off PP topic fun, he found Antix. Together with Depix, Bulletproof, Tweaks, Magicaltouch, Shaniqua and many others, they would ignore their puzzling ability to just tart about other people for night after night. This would also be the time where he got suspended numerous of times for obscene language, and recieving a four year suspension for pretending he was eight years old. This time was also the time where he would concentrate on the gunning puzzle, obtaining the #1 gunner trophy on Viridian, Hunter, Midnight, Cobalt, Sage, Opal, Jade, Ice, Crimson and Malachite. Despite these merely useless gunning stats, he only won three gunning competitions. Therefore he would always look up to gunners as Krull, Blueagle and Bulletproof. As for today, Martobain spends his time gunning on Atlantis trips, and navving in some blockades. Achievements *Won an honourable mention in Apollo's "Easter Easel 2009: Phillite III (7th April)" event on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums. The prize was Phillite's prize-winning egg. *Won first place in Firing Brynhild's Cannons. The prize was a painted and renamed Longship, and a ribbon. *Won an Aere's prize-winning egg in a navigation competition. *Won an Aere's prize-winning egg in a gunning competition. *Won an inscribed pie and furniture in a gunning competition. *Won second place in Kidnapped! a writing event. *Won second place in AJP Gunning Bakeoff *Won a maple leaf in a gunning competition. *Won an honourable mention in Sell me your Antiques! *Won an outfit in Is Rainbow A Colour? Events * Host of the Viridian Gunning Bake Off January 2009 together with Ikke. * Host of Fake it 'till you make it! (Writing Contest) * Host of Powder of the Lowlands (gunning competition) * Host of Technical Nerd Dirt (Writing Contest) * Host of The puzzling path leads to Ansel! * Host of PvP navigation 2.0 * Participant in Olympic Champions League 2009 - Sea Battle. Tom And Marto adventures if ur readin this right now i can just say and will only say: welcome! here underneath the stuff your readin right now u can see a treasuring trove of stories all writeen after having adventures of great awesomeness and sometimes naughtyness (u know what im talking about tom) please read on with caution, the following stories might blow ur adventuron meter out of proportions enjoy!!! stories in the order of the chronologics ---- *Shrinkage a short story about how Tom Cruise the Elephant (who's my friend and buddy) shrunk unexplainably. *Sticky Situation a story about how i found Tom Cruise the Elephant (who's my friend and buddy) in the gutter with some dark figures (no racist) *Sea Trouble an real adventure how i temporarly lost Tom Cruise the Elephant (who's my friend and buddy) in the sunken cities of altantis *Party Night a night out with Tom Cruise the Elephant (who's my friend and buddy) is never without suprisings... *Alcohol another night with pleasures accompanied by alcohol *New Friend where Tom Cruise the Elephant (who's my friend and buddy) meets up with possibly his soulmate in life... (romantic) *Poetry how in earth does tom get the ladies? this is how... *Scientology adventure about science and religion *Migration when a friend goes but stays in your heart *Tea about classy friendship = Vessels = {| |valign=top| {|class="toccolours" cellpadding="3" style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; float:left; clear:both;" !style=" " colspan="1"|Viridian |- | |-align=center |Trash |- | |-align=center |Magic Pie |- | |-align=center |Buttered Toast Hat |- | |-align=center |Tiny Baby Nail |- | |-align=center |Memorize This Name |- | |-align=center |Conceiving Regret |- |- | |-align=center |Green Gold